


The Wolf's nerd crush

by mutsu



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, not angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutsu/pseuds/mutsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well,yeah,<i>the Wolf</i> of the human sciences departement had a desperate crush worthy of a high school boy and couldn't even bring himself to talk to the girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf's nerd crush

She is grace.  


That's all he could ever think about whenever he saw her small yet glamourous form,focused on the lecture.Her light eyes were always stuck on Professor Saiga Jouji as he explained with great capability the different theories and psychological concepts and Shinya could feel how smart and alert she was.Sometimes,she'd put back a rebellious strand behind her ear or run her fingers through her short brown hair and after 22 years of existence,he could swear that it was one of the most gorgeous sights he ever saw. _Sigh._ He hoped that those eyes would look at him with such intense passion but he didn't even know the young woman's name let alone trying to talk to her.Well,yeah, _the Wolf_ of the human sciences departement had a desperate crush worthy of a high school boy and couldn't even bring himself to talk to the girl. 

«What a nerd.»  


Those were the first words that Shion could think of when Shinya told her about his hopeless case.  


«It's lucky that I didn't sleep with you,you're such a nerd,oh my god.»,she continued as she brought her cigarette to her red lips.  


«You're not my style either.Plus you already have a girlfriend,don't you ?»,sighed the young man.«I'm asking for advice here and you're making fun of me.»  


Shion chuckled for a bit at the sight of her _oh-so-sassy_ friend being as desperate as a lovesick middle school boy.  


«Got it,got it.So what's the girl's name ?  


\- I have no idea.»  


It was too much,she couldn't help but burst in a loud laughter.  


«Yeah,go ahead an mock me if you want to.»  


He got up,feeling embarrassed.Shion caught his arm trying to stop her laugh and the tears that the hilarity brought to her eyes.  


«Come on,sit down.No need to get mad.Do you have any idea at what people say behind your back ? Mr.Handsome,the most hot and sassy being on our promo.You have a great amount of fans,trust me.But,oh my,looking at you get so worked up over a crush is so adorable.I'm willing to lend you a hand, _Mr.Handsome_.»  


And then she started to laugh again.  


Sighing for the tenth time,Shinya made her lot go of his arm and sat on the bench of the campus yard waiting for her to regain her composure.Sure,it was embarrassing to get laughed at by her,but she was the most qualified to help him out with his helpless crush.After all,who didn't know about Karanomori Shion's golden advices ? She pushed her blonde hair back as she calmed down.  


«Well,I owe you one but we're not getting anywhere as long as you never talked to her.You've got a pair,don't you ? So go and talk to the girl.»,she sighed.«I always thought that men aren't fit for making the ladies happy.»  


She playfully winked as she punched his arm.  


«Go and show me that it's not true.»  


Shinya grinned for a bit.  


«Yeah.Thanks,Shion !»  


She couldn't help but smile too as she watched him move away,rather impatient to attend his psychology lecture.She felt someone's arm around her neck and lifted her head up to find her girlfriend,Yayoi,looking at her.  


«What are you smiling for ?»,wondered the black haired young woman from the law departement.  


«Seems like our lil' boy got a crush.  


\- Oh,about that,there's a girl in my departement who got a crush on him.Seems that they take lectures together.

\- Sorry,babe ?» 

As Yayoi explained the situation,Shion couldn't help but start laughing again.What a fluke !  


By the end of the day,Shinya didn't make any progress at all.His short-haired crush didn't show up at the weekly lecture and even if she did,he had no idea how to talk to her.Shion encouragement's word got him impatient and he totally forgot to ask her how to proceed. _What a nerd._ He almost could hear the queer woman's voice inside his head mocking him as he walked to the campus' library.He had some research for his anthropology classes and was hoping to chase away his overthinking by focusing on work.

He pushed the door and went straight to the office desk to return some books he borrowed before.As he got closer,he realised that behind the computer screen,a familiar silhouette was typing quickly.When the young lady lifted her head up,Shinya could tell that his heart never beat that fast.It was none other than the delicate brown haired young woman invading his thoughts.She smiled at him in a friendly way and got up.

«Hi,Kougami-San.How can I help you ?»  


His heart was definitely about to stop.He couldn't believe what he just heard.She just called his name, didn't she ? He mumbled a quiet hello and by reflex, his eyes stopped on the badge on her chest. _Tsunemori Akane._ As alert as she looked, she caught a glimpse of the gesture and her smile started reflecting embarrassment.  


«I'm sorry,I must have startled you.My name's Tsunemori Akane, from the law department.We take psychology lectures together.»  


She looked even more gorgeous up-close.Shinya had no doubts about the fact that he was definitely staring and prayed that he didn't look too much like a weirdo to the young woman .He shook the small hand she reached out as he answered her with what felt like his most presentable smile.  


«Don't be.I do know about you but it kinda surprised me to see that you know me.»  


Akane chuckled happily,relieved.  


«Great then,I was afraid that you'd think that I'm a weirdo since we never talked before.»  


How amusing was it to see that their thoughts were in synchro.The young man couldn't help but smile at this thought.  


«Absolutely not ! In fact I've been hoping to talk to you for a while.Feel like going for some coffee after you're done with your shift ?»  


_Oops.That's what happens when you're too happy ; you act in the heat of the moment._ Akane looked startled and Shinya was doing his best to not look as panicked as he was inside.She pushed back a strand of hair behind her ear as if to gain time and as the man was thinking of a way of apologising, she showed him the most beautiful smile he ever saw.  


«I'd be glad to,I was hoping to get to know you too.»  


He scratched the back of his neck,smirking back at her.  


«I'll be waiting for you then.»

 _My heart is definitely going to stop today._  



End file.
